


Can I Have A Turn?

by ShatterStars_01



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Mark Fischbach RPF, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Works, Markiplier RPF, Sean McLoughlin RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterStars_01/pseuds/ShatterStars_01
Summary: Mark and Jack have an awesome relationship and sex life, with usually Mark on top and Jack on bottom. What happens if someone wants to switch it around, and have a turn?Read to find out! ;D





	Can I Have A Turn?

**Author's Note:**

> This will all be in Mark’s POV, just letting you know :P

I stand at the door of my boyfriend’s recording room, my hand stuck in a knocking position, yet I couldn’t even bring myself touch the wooden structure. My eyes roam with uncertainty, and doubt ran through my body.

_Maybe I should back down....I don’t think I’m ready for this...._

Suddenly being pulled from thought, the door opens instead and I jump back startled. Sean notices and catches a look of concern in his eyes.

“Mark? What’re ya doing?” he asks.” Did ya need somethin’?”

_Abort! Abort! Abort!_

“U-Uh, it’s nothing. Just forget about it,” I said, making a break to our bedroom.

He follows along, knowing full well that whatever it was, it was definitely bothering me. And knowing how Sean is, he isn’t just gonna “forget about it.”

I stand on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from him, not daring to make eye contact. My face is so red from my shyness, and I could just sense the frown he has on his face right now, disappointed that I felt awkward around him.

“Mark...you know I love you, right?” he says, genuinely.

I give a slight nod,” Yes...”

“You know for a fact, that there is nothing you can do to make me look at you differently...well except murder, and cheating on me, and-okay there are a few things,” he laughs.

I shrug my shoulders,” I would never cheat on you, I wouldn’t even try. That’s just low for a person to do that to that another person.”

“Okay then, well...” he continues.” There is obviously somethin’ on yer mind, mind if ya share it with me?“

“There isn’t anything on my mind! Why would you say that?!” I squeak.

“Okay so you’re a horrible liar, we should get you some lessons,” he retorted.

I cringed,” I learned from the worse.”

“Hey in all seriousness, if you don’t wanna talk, then that’s fine. But if you do, I’m all ears,” he exclaims.” You know whatever you tell me, I don’t judge in any way. Besides I want ya te’ trust me, and I want te’ trust you also. Just tell me what ya wanna say, it’ll be alright.”

I turn around to face Jack, who is currently sitting on the bed, face warm with compassion. His smile pierces a pit of guilt, and with those big ol’ blue eyes of his staring at me oh so sweetly, how could I refuse?

“Promise you won’t laugh?” I whisper.

He stands up and takes a hold of my hands,” I promise, just tell me, Mark.”

My eyes widen on how close he is, and my face grows darker, I look down towards my feet and talk.

“Uh, Sean? Can I maybe, you know, have a ‘turn’ at being bottom?” I mumble, cringely.

“What was that-“ he started off, before I cut him off.

I raised my voice a bit,” I wanna be bottom.”

He blinks a few times,” Oh...”

Not being able to look at him from sheer embarrassment, I stare at the ground some more. Before I knew it, Sean beckons forward chuckling and I glare at his reaction.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh, you asshole!” I hollered.

He looks at me,” I’m sorry, it’s just...that’s what got ya all worked up? Of course ya can be bottom Mark, ya didn’t have te’ make it all serious and be all dramatic. Ya should feel comfortable talking te’ me about our sex life.”

I cover my face,” I know! It’s just...A lot of people expect me to be the manly one and everything.”

“The manly one?” Sean giggles.” Ya do realize ya cried five times watching A Dog’s Purpose.”

“Shut up! It’s a emotional movie, anyone would cry that much watching it,” I snapped.

“Rightttt,” Sean sarcastically agreed.

“What happen to that whole speech of ‘Oh I wouldn’t NEVER judge you in any way.’ What happen to all of that!” I grumpily said.

“Chill yer pants Mark, just teasing ya,” he responded, with a smirk on his face.” So...do ya wanna start right now?”

I gulp,” I-I guess so?”

Sean grabs the back of my neck, a bit hesitant at first, making sure I was okay before leading my lips towards his, them meeting in a sweet peck. He checks my eyes and decides to kiss more passionately, my tense body relaxes and I sigh.

_Okay I can handle this, just kissing right? Nothing too bad._

I yelp a bit when Sean pushed me on the bed, climbing in between my legs, forcing me to roll my knees towards myself. He nibs at my neck, and I bit my lip, trying to conceal my submissiveness. Rolling his hips slowly into mine, I feel his hard-on, causing mine to increase as well.

“Mind if I undress ya?” he says, pulling back.

“N-no, it’s alright,” I replied.

He starts at my jacket and pulls the zipper down slowly, it making a noise until it’s completely undone. Grabbing the hems of my shirt, he rises it up to expose my chest to the cold air. Placing a hand on my right pec, he massages it as if it were a breast. Right after, he clenches the nipple, rolling the bud around between his forefinger and thumb. I mewl, and shut my eyes tightly, being particularly sensitive there.

“Sean!” I gasp.

He takes the bud into his mouth, casually sucking and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. I couldn’t contain the squeaks escaping my mouth, and can feel my length at full mass now. He continues his actions, and repeats the same to the other nipple.

I could sense his enjoyment from being dominant tonight, thinking he was in full control, but little did he know how well a bottom can flip things around.

Clutching his crotch, and palming his manhood, Sean grunts and bucks into the touch.

_He was hard as a rock, I wonder...._

“S-Sean...can I blow you?” I blush.

His eyes widen and I kept a straight face to show my seriousness, and he smiled excitedly.

“Of course,” he replied.” Let’s get out of these clothes first.”

Sean grabs my hand to pull me up, and we stood to get nude.

I slid the jacket off of me, and pull over the shirt I was currently still wearing. Unbuttoning my jeans, I step out of them. For Sean’s pleasure I bent down, ass facing towards him, and shimmy my boxer briefs down oh so slowly.

Sean chuckles,” Ya really like te’ tease me, dontcha’?”

“I’m just returning the favor for all the times you have,” I smirk.

“Well prepare fer a show my dear,” he exclaims.

Sean tugs his shirt over his head, flexing his muscles and rubbing his chest. He then undos his jeans, pulling out his erection and pumping at it. I stare hungrily for it, and my mouth waters at the size. Now I was bigger than Sean in girth, but Sean had some length that anyone could crave for.

Finally both us bare of clothes, we crash bodies and lips, desperate for skin on skin friction. We rutted our members together, our kisses sloppy and wet, full of tongue and teeth.

Pulling away, a trail of saliva connected from both our lips, lust fills in both of our eyes. Sean brings his left arm up to rest his hand on my cheek, and I lean into the warm touch, and kiss his palm. He guides my body down to sit on my knees, my face in front of his dick.

“Open up,” he says.

Keeping my eyes on his, and I stick my tongue out and he directs his cock into my mouth. I wrap my mouth around it, my cheeks hollowing, and I suck deeply. His face scrunches up as his released a hefty groan. I bob my head up and down, swirling my tongue around the head, and take him farther and farther every time. He grabs my hair and shoves himself into the back of my throat, my nose prodding his belly, and my eyes shut instantly and water. He holds me there for a while, bucking his hips light but fast, until he releases me to give me air, and I pant.

Opening my eyes, my eye lashes batting at him, I look at Sean’s face immensely. The look on his face confuses me, and shockingly, he pulls me up only to push me on the bed hard. I land on my belly, and then understand what he is getting at. Sticking my ass in the air, I spread my legs to reveal my pucker hole.

“What a lovely view,” Sean proclaimed.” Could take a picture of it honestly.”

“Stop making fun of me!” I yelled.” It’s your fault I’m all bothered like this.”

“Is it now?” Sean giggled.

I was about make another remark back, but the feeling of a cold wet tongue on my anus changed that comment into a loud moan. He lapped at my perineum, and would occasionally slip his tongue inside.

“Sean, oh my god~” I moaned femininely.

“Feels good?” he asked, while rubbing my hole with his the pad of his forefinger.

I nodded fast,” Oh fuck yes!”

He dove back in,” Good.”

He flatten his tongue and coated the area with his spit, licking at it if it were ice cream. I couldn’t help the small little noises coming out of me, even if I wanted to to, but to be honest, it seemed like Sean liked hearing me be so verbal for once and it seemed like it motivated him to increase the pace.

Stopping suddenly, Sean pulls away and wipes his mouth with his hand. I whimper at the loss, but don’t protest against it, probably because we were moving to the next stage.

“Mark, lay on yer back,” Sean commanded me.

Doing what he asked of me, I flip myself onto my back, getting comfortable with my head resting on a pillow. Watching Sean move to our drawer, he pulls out a tiny bottle of lubricant and turns to me.

“Condom or no condom?” he says, waiting for to respond.

“No condom, I wanna feel you for real...if you don’t mind,” I stated.

He smiled,” I don’t mind at all.”

He returns to me, and grabs my legs and pushes my thighs towards my chest, so he could get a good angle to prepare me for what is about to come later on.

“Alright, since this is yer first time, I need ya te’ relax,” he told me.” Can ya do that?”

I sigh and loosen my muscles,” Yeah...go ahead.”

He opens the the bottle and pours some onto his finger, making sure they are coated fairly. Closing the cap, he places the bottle aside and turns his attention back to me. Pressing the fingers against my anus, I flinch.

“Ya alright?” he says, concern on his face.

I shake my head,” Yeah, just cold.”

“Alrighty, here we go,” he tells me, as he enters one finger inside in one swift motion.

I breathe deeply, and squirm at the foreign feeling. Sean reads my face and checks to make sure I’m okay again. Before he can say anything, I speak first.

“I’m fine, just...new,” I said.

“What is?” he replies.

“Hm, I don’t know, maybe a finger up my ass,” I retorted.

He chuckles,” Not really the time to be joking.”

I shrug,” Just telling the truth.”

He moves the finger finally, and buries it in me to the hilt of his knuckle. Curving it, his finger presses up against the wall of my anus and I bellow, pushing against it, yearning for more. In return, Sean slips another one and joins it along to scissor me open, pulling out only to push back in and expand the digits.

“Oh, Sean~” I keen.” Please, more...”

Increasing the speed, he works on skill, extremely focus on hitting the right places in me to spill more noises out of my mouth.

I grab his wrist tightly, and he stops and stares at my face. Panting and exhaling, I look at him with a passionate glare. He stares back and before we know it, we close the gap and roughly make out. Tongues intertwining and dancing with one another, and teeth clashing carelessly.

I pull back and press my forehead against his, and we catch our breaths. Sean looks at me through those long beautiful lashes, and smiles widely.

“Sean...please make love to me,” I whisper.

“I’d be honor,” he responded happily.

Rushingly he pours a generous amount of lube onto his penis, and sighs from the touch, since his dick has been neglected for so long. He pumps at himself for way too long, purely just jerking himself off from the pleasure.

I giggle, and hit his hand,” Hey, come on now!”

“Sorry,” he laughs along.

He let’s go of his dick, and pushes me back farther, and has me wrap my legs around his hips as he aligns himself to enter me.

“Ready?” he says anxiously, excited to be with me in this way.

I nod,” Yeah...”

Pushing just the tip inside, I could already feeling the wide stretch and the burning sensation was noticeable now. Sean holds himself to let me adjust, his face squinted from having a hard time to not just pound the life out of me. I look down and see how much left I have to go, and through my head back.

_I don’t know if I can handle it....maybe...no it’s too crazy, but...maybe...._

“Push in all the way,” I say.

“What?!” Sean shrieks.”But-“

“No, just go all the way,” I proclaim.” Just get it over with, in one big push. Please, just do that for me.”

“Mark, are you-“ Sean say before I cut him off.

“Just do it already!” I snap.

“If you say so,” Sean says, uncertain.

In one big push, Sean enters his whole mass into me. The sensation is immediate, and my whole lower area burns from taking to much at once. Sean’s eyes roll to the back of his head, and I wail in both pleasure and pain.

_Okay, okay, okay, SHIT this fucking hurts....but it also feels really fucking good._

“Holy fuck~Mark y-you’re really tight!” Sean groans.

“Oh my god, I-I feel so fucking full,” I stutter, squirming immensely.” Shit~how does it feel so good and painful at the same time?!”

“W-Welcome to my world,” Sean grunts.” Do you want me to move?”

Relaxing as much I could, the burning wasn’t as bad anymore, and I knew staying still had helped stretch me out to prepare me for physicality. Feeling the pain fully subdue now, I wiggle my hips and shutter with pleasure.

“Please do,” I responded, needy.

Sean pulls back all the way, only to shove himself deep inside again. We moan in unison as Sean settled on a soft pace, making us go crazy with the sensation. Sean’s thrust were consistent and I could tell he focused on being rhythmic, but I wanted to make sure he enjoyed some of the action too.

Catching him off guard, I flip us so Sean’s on his back and I’m straddling his wide hips. Grabbing his penis I shove it back inside of me, and began riding him. He throws his head back and tightly grips my hips, bucking his hips up to meet with my bounces.

“Mhmm, fuck~” I utter, my eyebrows knitted together.” You feel so good Sean~ so fucking good.”

“You too, you’re so amazing,” he praises me.

He sits up and attacks my neck, biting and licking, and I only give him more access by revealing more of my neck for him. He tightens his grip on my hips, pushing me down as he intensifies his thrusts.

I cry out,” Holy shit! Fuck~”

“So good for me, so fucking perfect~” Sean babbles.” Hmm, fuck Mark~”

Changing the angle to get deeper, his hits a certain spot that makes me yell in blitz.

_What the fuck did he do to me?!_

“OH FUCK~” I sob, my mouth hanging open.” R-right there, fuck me there!”

Sean pushes me back into our original position,only pushing me farther on my back, and putting my ankles on his shoulders. With all of his might, he propels himself into the spot with brutally hard thrust, skin smacking skin and the bed shaking in movement.

“FUCK~Oh yes!!” Sean growls.

At this point I’m screaming my brains out, and the neighbors probably hate us right now, but to be honest they probably did already.

“Sean~ I’m so c-close,” I whine, arching my back.” Fuck, fuck, OH FUCK~ Ahnhh, ahnhmmm...Mmmm~”

“Shit!” Sean lustily groans.” J-just a bit more, fucking Christ. Mark~”

Sporadically bucking his hips, Sean gets as close as is possible to me, our sweaty chests together and pelvis together like a puzzle. Sean grabs my throbbing dick, painfully aching from being untouched for so long, it pushes me over the edge and a wave of pleasure strikes me like a brick.

“HOLY SHIT, FUCK~” I shrieked, as I cum harder than I ever had before.

Ribbons of white shoot out my cock, displaying all over mine and Sean’s stomached and Sean’s hand. I claw at Sean’s back as I ride out my orgasm, and wait for Sean who is currently after his own.

Sean shoves himself as deep as he can into me, bucking wildly into me like a rabbit. Grunting so heavily, he shoots his load into me and I gasp, feeling it leak out of me. He holds himself and cradles me in his arms, as we come down from our highs, heaving and panting, being the only noise in the total silence of the room.

Feeling are muscles cramps, Sean pulls out, and we both moan at the hypersensitivity.

I was the first to speak,” Well that was...intense...and messy too.”

“Yeah,” Sean chuckles.” I’ll be right back.”

Getting off the bed, Sean disappears off somewhere, but quickly returns with a lukewarm rag. He cleans me and himself, and then later tosses the rag into the dirty clothes hamper, to later be washed.

Picking me up, I giggle as I snuggle into his hairy chest, resting into arms. He lightly combs my hair, his long thin fingers massaging my scalp. I hum into the pampering, and I feel safely secure with Sean. He kisses the top of my forehead, and smiles deeply.

“Thank you,” I whisper.” For a lovely night, and just...everything.”

“Of course, anything for the person I love,” he responds.

I tilt my head up to meet his striking blue eyes, and he stares right back at me. He puts his hand on my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb before grabbing my chin to lazily and passionately kiss me, it was sweet and soothing.

Pulling away, we get comfortable and let exhaustion overtake us, and sleep carries us to dreamland, but before I let myself fall asleep I think to myself.

_I never knew how good it felt to be a bottom, yes it came with a lot of preparation and I know by the morning I’ll be sore, but god was it worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I just want to thank you all for making this my most read story, it means so much and I wanted to make sure that all of you know how much you guys inspire me to write <3
> 
> Also I think I want to do a Q&A with this book, so if you have any questions revolving around me, the story and the characters’ (Mark and Jack) and their relationship and personalities, go ahead and leave them in the comments and I’ll add a chapter on here answering them. Again THANK YOU SO MUCH :’)


End file.
